random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Games that you Hated SO MUCH
1 Mochlum *Sonic and the Secret Rings - Bad controls, voice acting, party games, etc. *Madagasgar Kartz - Two words: cash-in *Mario Party DS - Luck. Just luck. Nothing else. Luck. *Disney Channel Dance Dance Revolution - Disney teen songs to dance too, and only ONE Kim Possible song! *Phineas and Ferb (DS) - Bad game for a great show *Club Penguin; Elite Penguin Force - If they made it actually like the online thing as in display it would have been better plus they needed better games to include. *Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance - H8TERS GONNA H8 LOLZ (cuz it is really repetive and the worlds are boring IMO) 'Master ventus' *Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis GBA *E.T the Video game (I emulated it and deleted it on the same day) *Final Fantasy All the Bravest *Crash Nitro Kart 3D (Its not terrible but its boring) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (same as CNK 3D) *Crash Mutant Island *Ratchet and Clank Going Mobile (pretty boring and limited espically for a cell phone game) *Super Man 64 (This game was atrocious, this game was also a lag-magnet for me) *The Spirit of Speed (the controls were terrible) *Skylanders Spyro's Adventure (This is not a Spyro game its a Skylanders game they just put Spyro's name in it to make it sell) *Final Fantasy XIII Series (I don't give a flying frick about Lightning make a new character) *Sonic Chronicles Dark Brotherhood *Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 1 (The graphics were good and the music was good but it was un-original and tried so hard to be like the Genesis games but next gen like, I don't hate it entirely but I don't love it) *Ratchet and Clank: Full Frontal Assult (One of the greatest Playstation exclusive series went from a comedy third person shooting platformer to a stupid tower defence game) *Sonic Labyrinth (This game is really terrible, I only play it for childhood nostalgia) *Sonic Drift (Same as Sonic Labyrinth) *Sonic the Hedgehog 06 (I admit, most of the Silver stages were fun and half the music wasn't bad not counting the thousand remakes of his world, other than that we all know why I hate this game) *Sonic and the Black Knight (The gameplay was fun, but I really didn't like the story) *Sonic Rivals (Same as Sonic and the Black Knight) *Epic Mickey 2: Power of Two *Epic Mickey: Power of Allusion Moon snail *Custer's Revenge (No gameplay, porn game, racist, what isn't to dislike about this trash?) *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal *Realm of the Mad God (More like Paywalls of the Mad Developer) *Plants vs. Zombies Heroes (Made me lose interest in PvZ for a while. If it could pry me from loving PvZ, it's gotta be awful.) *Candy Crush and all of its spinoffs (Scummy Bejeweled ripoff by even scummier developers.) AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Jumpstart (Just...Don't EVER ask) *Crusin (I HATE that game!) *Phineas and Ferb (DS) (Never really liked it that much....) *Excuse me while I go remember them... Turbo Furbo *Spyro:Enter the Dragon Fly *The Legend of Spyro Series *Crash Mind Over Mutant NC *Just Dance 3 - No *Just Dance 4 - No *NSMB2 - Talk about unoriginality CAWMP *ALL DA CoD GAMES! (I've never played them but they SUX LIEK STUUF DAT SUX!) Gray Pea Shooter *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Sims 2 Pets (DS version) *Sonic and the Secert Rings *My Sims Agents (DS version) *Dragons Lair (NES version) *Halo 3: ODST Redsox1099 *idk CCs and Cream Sonic (SANIC IS BETTAR) Dimentio8 *Call of Duty I'll add more later. Tornadospeed *That one game I played that sucked d!(k *Another shetty game *Horrible MLP OCs: The Video Game *The game where you listen to people argue about religion and politics *Ghey phaggit game 349o423 *Call of Duty (not really just because it's a generic shooter, but because it gets boring real fast, and all the sequels are pretty much the same game.) KingOfSpriters13 *Any Call of Duty game from Modern Warfare onwards *Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed (I actually kinda liked it, but the flying and boat parts sucked, P1 has to use the Gamepad no matter what, and the controls are seriously stupid. You press R2 to accelerate and hold L2 and R2 at the same time to drift. Seriously, WTF?) *Mortal Kombat: Special Forces (God that was dumb) *Nintendogs & Cats (Good luck even getting a cat in that game) *Video Olympics (Why the h3ll is it so hard? It's a Pong clone for gods sake!) Phantom R *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Kingdom Hearts is my favorite gaming franchise, but I hate this entry in the series.) *Final Fantasy III (Meh...) *Super Mario 3D Land (Horribly Bland) *All "New" Super Mario Bros. Games (Bland rehashes) *Paper Mario: Sticker Star (ROOINDED 5EVA!!!11!) *Skylanders (Not Spyro-like at all. It's pretty expensive and bland. *The Legend of Spyro series. (Just no...) *Sonic Unleashed (No, don't go over defensive. Even the day time stages suck. They're more like obstacle courses, if anything at all.) Faves3000 *Every Spongebob DS game ever. (They're just rehashes of each other.) *C*ck of Doody (It's not the game itself that sucks, but, like MLP, it's the fanbase.) *Just Dance (Horrible controls, boring songs, and sloppy movement detection) MOOOOORE SOOOOOOOON Category:Video Games Category:Mario Category:The Legend Of Zelda Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Simpsons Category:Mario Party Category:Call of Duty Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Dancing Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Sonic Category:Pokemon is awesome